The Lone Gunaman
by Chiharu
Summary: LOL! New charcters! This is a story about Pain, Rozen, Vash and Knives. Someone has framed Pain, and her father is now the target! Vash and Knives resove their diferences, and we find out a big secret.


The Lone Gunman.

(Flashback)

"Poor, poor brother. Living the life of a human. They are so weak and stupid!" said Knives.

"Papa?  Are you talking about Vashie? Why you don't like him, isn't he your brother? Did he do something bad?" said a little girl. She was about 5 years old, and had one green eye, and one blue eye. Her hair was a silvery white, that shone as if it had a mind of it's own. 

"Well, it's a bit complicated. You know how I always say that we are superior to those rats, well he lives with the rats." Said Knives. 

"Eww! I hate rats! They're so scary looking, and I hate their tales!" she said. _Oh well, I guess she still doesn't understand what I'm talking about. He thought._

(present)

Oh Father, of course I knew what you were talking about, but unlike you, I was more like Vash. I didn't think that we should kill them, that was wrong, the lady  with black hair always tolled me that it wasn't right to take someone's life. I never tolled Father that, he probably would have killed me, like he did my mother. It really surprised me though, he was actually a pretty nice guy in the beginning, but then one day, when I was 10 he killed my mother. He said that she was just a rat, and that he and I were different, we were that Cats. Everything changed then. He tought me how to fight, be smart, agile. I liked it, but i knew I had lost the Father I knew before. Now I am here.

My name is Pain. My Father named me, he said it was what the humans feared the most or something, I don't know, I can't remember. I remember some thing, but not a lot. Right now I am sitting in a bar talking to a Man who says he knows Vash The Stampede. I am looking for my uncle Vash, because I know it'll be where my Father is.

It's been 5 years since he left to supposedly 'kill' his brother, he didn't come back so now I'm searching for him and my uncle. I've talked to a lot of people who has had encounters with Vash, and they all had good thing to say. They all think that I look a lot like him, except my hair is lighter, and my eyes are different. They all wished me good luck. 

The lady with the black hair would always tell me things about when Vash was small, how I reminded her of him, and she would sing that song that I love. She said Vash always sings it when he thinks of her.

Ep.1 The Daughter 

(Vash)

"Haha! I beat you again!" said Knives, giving Vash a face.

"Why?!?! I feel like such a loser!" said Vash.

"That's cuz you are. Even Milly beat you!"

"Oh! Just shuffle again! I swear I'll beat you this time!"

It had been 5 years since that fateful day. Knives doesn't remember much from before the incedent. I'm really glad that he doesn't remember killing all those people, it helps him heal, he doesn't have those intentions anymore because he doesn't remember the crew of Seeds very much, and he only has a few memories of Rem and I. Life has been pretty good. Meryl and Milly are still hanging around, and they've been good company.

(Pain)

Well, the last person I spoke to said that Vash was staying in January, so I'm heading there now. Hopefully I'll find them there, this is pretty much the last place I haven't looked.

"Well I'm here. This is a very nice looking place, quite peaceful."

"All fear me! And all who oppose me die!" said a voice. I started running towards the voice.

There are a bunch of kinds playing around with a tall blond haired guy. I pull out my gun and… SPLAT! DAM!! I am so klutzy! The guy turns around to look at me.

"OI! Are you ok?" said the man. He looked so familiar, I know I've seen him before!

"Come on Vash! Play with us!" said the kids.

V…V…VASH! They just called him Vash!

"Hey girl? Are you ok?" he asked.

I got up strait away. And ran right over to him.

"Are you V..V..Vash The Stampede?"

"Ya I guess, but no one calls me that anymore." He said.

"Where is my father! Did you kill him! Where is he!" tears started running down my cheeks.

"What??? What are you talking about!!!"

"You killed him didn't you! Your own brother! I thought you were different from him!"

"My Brother? He's in the bar over there." 

I took off at a run, Vash was following behind me. I charged through the doors. He was sitting there with two other girls. Panting, I walked over.

"Fa..Fa..Father?!?!" the tears started streaming down my face.

(Vash)

Father? What was she talking about? Knives has a daughter?Why didn't he… He probably lost his memory of her.

Knives turned his head.

(narrator)

Flashes of a girl with white hair went through his head along with one of him killing a woman. A name popped into his head, Pain. His daughter.

"Pain?" he said. 

She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, tears running down her face. He too started to cry.

"How could I have forgotten about you. I don't remember a lot. I wish I could but seeing you I can remember a little girl." He said, a little tear coming down his face.

"Who…who is this girl?" said Meryl.

"Suposedly it's his daughter Mam." said Milly.

"WOW! Good going bro! I had no idea! That's so cool! I wish I could have a 150 year old dad!" said Vash.

"Hehe, you never tolled me he was funny!" said Pain.

"Well I don't even remember much of anything but….."

"Shush!" said Pain. She slowly pulled out her gun. It was a gun like Vash's and Knives, but a bronze color, and 'Brezel' engraved on it.

"So I have finally found you, Ace of Hearts, Pain. You have even a higher bounty than Vash the Stampede, and you actually did something. I would kill a pretty little lady like you for 100 Billion any day." said an unseen voice.

A bullet shot and just nicked her face, leaving a small cut.

"A whole town destroyed, and not one soul fond, all that was left was a name, PAIN." said the voice.

"How many dam times do I have to tell you people?!?! I DIDN'T DO IT! Her name is RAIN!" she took out what looked like a long thin spike, and when he poked his gun out, she shot it at the gun. The gun started to spark, then it exploded!

"What the hell! I'm getting outa here!" said the guy, and they heard footsteps running away.

"God! Why do I have to be plagued wit this dam life! And I don't even go by the name of Ace of Hearts! It's The Point of Pain!" said Pain, putting her gun away.

"I see they're still after you kido." said a young man sitting at the bar.

"Dammit Rozen! Are you stalking me or something! I sear, if you are, I'll kick your ass all the way to the hole in the moon!" said Pain, pointing up into the sky.

"Haha, that would be a laugh." said Rozen.

"Help me, I'm confused? Too much is happening, I'm getting dizzy." said Vash.

"Well I guess I should explain everything." said Pain, sitting down.

"Well it all started in the newly rebuilt Augusta about 5 years ago. I was just in my hotel, minding my own busyness, when I heard someone call for help. Being the good person that I am, I went outside to go and help. I turned out that there was some guy that had a girl strapped up to a bomb, and he said it would explode if anyone came near her. I didn't know what to do, then suddenly the guy just collapsed and the girl started screaming. I ran down to see what had happened. Everyone around had been killed! It was discussing, who could have done this. First I thought it might have been one of the Gung-Ho Guns, but I remembered they were all dead. It was strange though, everyone just suddenly dropped dead. There were no wounds or anything, then it occurred to me, gas. I covered my face immediately, but I could already feel myself getting dizzy. I ran as far as I could out of the town, but collapsed somewhere on the outskirts. When I woke up, there was debris everywhere, and there were no bodies to be seen, just blood, then I heard the voice. 'This is what you get for treating me like an animal.' It said. That's how it all started. Someone had reported seeing me at the scene of the crime, and automatically suspected me. I tried to explain, but they just kept shooting at me and not letting me talk. I met Rozen in Aveley. He's a really good marksman, and tells me that he learned it by himself, but I know that he's lying." "What! I am not lying! I swear!" said Rozen.

"That almost sounds like my story, but you actually remember what happened." said Vash.

"Oh my god! This is the most outrageous thing I have ever heard!" said Meryl. "The Ace of Hears, Pain, is sitting right in front of me! You killed a whole city! How could….." "Mam! Did you not hear a word she said! She didn't do it!" said Milly. "I don't care what you think of me," said Pain standing up, "you don't have to believe me but….wa!?!" she fell right on her but. "Ha! You know, I think that's your only fault, your pretty clumsy and a whiner, but you have a dam good shot, and fast as hell." Said Rozen. "Ha Ha, very funny." said Pain getting up. Everyone started laughing.

Now the adventure begins. What will the future hold for all the characters?


End file.
